


Qualcosa di troppo complicato

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Leo, Hurt/Comfort, sick!leo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Siamo uguali, io e te. Con caratteri diversi, ma vogliamo le stesse cose. Non capisci che, da solo, non puoi fare tutto?Sì, lo so… Io vorrei che mi dicessi chesenza di menon potresti fare tutto. Chesenza di menon sapresti come fare, addirittura!"





	Qualcosa di troppo complicato

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l' **Easter Advent Calendar** del gruppo **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/))  
> Prompt: PROBLEMI DI FIDUCIA

Una delle tante missioni. Solita routine. Solito scontro con il Foot Clan, che come sempre stava combinando qualche malefatta ai danni della città, e solito scontro finale con Tiger Claw, il più forte tra i tirapiedi di Shredder. Solo che, a un certo punto, hanno cominciato a far esplodere delle cariche, facendo saltare in aria il capannone dove li avevamo stanati. Evidentemente, volevano eliminare le tracce dei loro traffici o dei loro reali interessi. A quel punto, siamo finiti destabilizzati: il loro obiettivo di dividerci era riuscito. E Mikey è rimasto ferito a una gamba, nell’esplosione. Una scheggia impazzita gli ha provocato un taglio all’altezza del tendine del tallone. Donnie, che era il più vicino al nostro fratellino minore, è stato il primo a soccorrerlo e a vedere le sue condizioni. Per fortuna, non era in pericolo, ma non poteva più combattere.

Ammetto che, in quel momento, sono stato preso da un tremendo attimo di panico: se fosse successo qualcosa a Mikey, non sarei riuscito a rimanere in me. _Lui_ , invece, ha conservato il sangue freddo. Certo, era furioso come me, ma ha saputo cosa fare al momento giusto.

“Donnie! Prendi Mikey e allontanatevi! Raph, proteggili! Io vi copro la fuga!”

Eccolo, come al solito. Il fantastico Leonardo che fa il “fearless leader”, prendendo le decisioni anche per gli altri e il peso di tutta la situazione su di sé! E a me verrebbe, come al solito, voglia di non starci:

 _Col cavolo! Li proteggi tu e semmai_ IO _vi copro la fuga!_

Sono il più “grosso” di tutti e anche il più forte fisicamente, ma Leo non è mai stato d’accordo su questo.

La forza non è solo una cosa fisica. È soprattutto mentale. Lo ripete sempre. E io sono quello che perde le staffe.

Donnie, dopo aver bendato la ferita per contenere il sanguinamento, vede che sto per reagire e mi prende un braccio.

“Lui sa quel che fa! Aiutami a portarlo via di qui!”

Mio fratello ha lo sguardo preoccupato. È come se i suoi occhi mi chiedessero di aiutarlo e proteggerlo. Al contrario di quell’altro.

“Filiamo!”

È l’unica cosa che dico. Volgo per un istante lo sguardo verso Leo, con un’occhiataccia che sembra dirgli _“Fammi vedere quello che sai fare. Falli secchi”_ e allo stesso tempo _“Vedi di tornare. Non farti ammazzare qui”_.

 

***

 

Non è stato troppo difficile tenere a bada i soldati ninja: sono solo stupidi robot, non possono nulla contro la mente e il corpo allenati di un ninja in carne e ossa.

Donnie ha finalmente posato Mikey, dolorante, contro il muro di un vicolo, mentre io controllo che abbiano perso le nostre tracce. Proprio lì accanto c’è un tombino: strada diretta per le fogne, per “casa”, dove ci aspetta il Sensei Splinter. Donnie l’ha sollevata e sta aiutando Mikey a passarci: sta bene, ma fa fatica a muovere la gamba. Quando si sono infilati tutti e due, sento la voce di Donnie:

“Raph! Che aspetti? Dai, vieni.”

Io, invece, non riesco ad allontanare lo sguardo dalla zona della battaglia. È come se fossi un cane che ha puntato la preda e non riesce a staccarsi dal luogo in cui l’ha stanata.

“No! Voi andate! Io vado a riprendere Leo!” esclamo, con l’espressione ormai decisa.

“Ma sei impazzito?! Leo sa cavarsela da solo, vedrai che rientrerà presto!” mi fa Donnie, con espressione allarmata.

Questa volta, non ci sono sguardi in grado di fermarmi. C’è qualcosa che mi dice che Leo è nei guai e che ha bisogno di aiuto.

“Donnie, porta a casa Mikey e curagli la ferita alla gamba, con l’aiuto del Sensei. Io vado a recuperare il ‘leader’.”

Mi è sempre piaciuto ironizzare su questo suo appellativo, che mi sembra così altisonante. Per lui. Nella mia mente, Leo non è mai stato superiore a me, non è mai stato quello di cui dover eseguire gli ordini, quello che comanda! È sempre mio fratello maggiore, ma senza quell’alone di perfezione che gli altri gli infiocchettano attorno.

So esattamente quali sono i difetti di Leo. Gli riconosco anche dei pregi, anche se non lo posso dire ad alta voce; ma non gli posso lesinare le critiche, ogni volta che penso se le meriti. E quel suo modo di fare, di credersi tanto forte e perfetto, da poter sempre affrontare qualunque cosa e uscirne vittorioso, è quello su cui lo critico di più. Anzi, è proprio quello che non posso sopportare di lui.

Solo perché, a un certo punto, è diventato il capo della squadra, crede di dover essere sempre responsabile per noi e prendere su di sé tutti i problemi, le cose che non vanno e i fallimenti. Come potrei dirgli che desidero sopra ogni altra cosa poter spartire anche quelle cose assieme a lui? Sì, me l’immagino già la sua faccia incredula e la risposta: _“Ma se sei tu che mi attribuisci sempre la responsabilità di tutto quello che non va?!”_

E non avrebbe torto, solo… Solo che è questo il ruolo che ha dovuto prendersi, e siamo entrambi troppo orgogliosi: lui per togliersi di dosso quel fardello, io per dirgli che può toglierselo, soprattutto davanti a me. Leo odia quanto me mostrarsi vulnerabile.

Donnie mi guarda a lungo, silenzioso, cercando di decifrare il mio sguardo e la mia espressione, ma poi finisce per borbottare un “Fate come vi pare” e sparisce nelle fogne, assieme a Mikey.

Appena assicuratomi che non ci saranno problemi, mi lancio, correndo velocemente attraverso tetti e anfratti, verso il luogo dove ho lasciato lo scontro. La sensazione che ho avvertito prima si è fatta sempre più pressante: Leo è effettivamente in difficoltà. Messo all’angolo, in mezzo alle macerie e ai fuochi dell’esplosione, con una ferita sul braccio destro e il fiato corto, ancora insiste a fronteggiare la grossa tigre umanoide che gli torreggia contro. Chiaramente, intorno a lui ci sono una decina di robot ninja.

Sono nascosto bene e posso tentare un attacco a sorpresa, in modo da dare a Leo il momento adatto per sconfiggerlo. Se riuscirò ad attirare l’attenzione di Tiger Claw, mentre gli distruggo i tirapiedi, sono sicuro che Leo lo attaccherà a sua volta e, forse, riusciremo a trarci d’impaccio. Non c’è niente da fare: l’outsider è quello che fa sempre comodo. Aspetto il momento opportuno, quello in cui si crea più suspense.

Quando arriva, sono già concentrato al massimo e, con un perfetto “salto della fede”, mi precipito dal ponteggio da cui osservavo la situazione e atterro alle spalle di quattro scagnozzi, con i Sai sguainati; ne faccio fuori due, tagliando loro di netto la testa meccanica dal collo; con una veloce giravolta, perforo il cervello ad altri due vicini e, con un colpo di reni, compio un salto che ne atterra altri due, conficcando loro i Sai sulla fronte.

“Datti da fare!” urlo a Leo, mentre Tiger Claw si gira di soprassalto e ringhia verso di me. “Di loro mi occupo io!”

“Raph!” sento la sua voce chiamarmi, con sorpresa e anche un pizzico di rimprovero: sì, lo so. So che dovrei essere con Donnie e Mikey, assicurarmi che siano arrivati da Splinter senza problemi e che Mikey stia bene, ma scusami tanto, “fratellone”, se avevo più ragioni per preoccuparmi per te!

“Sono al sicuro! Muoviti!” gli urlo, mentre mi ritrovo gli altri quattro addosso; mi stanno facendo pressione tutti assieme, per sopraffarmi. Mi dispiace, ma io sono quello _grosso_.

Vedo Leo perdere l’attimo, perché troppo preoccupato che possa accadermi qualcosa, e salta l’effetto sorpresa: che rabbia! Tiger Claw si è di nuovo voltato verso di lui e gli si sta lanciando contro. Non è mai stato il tipo da attacco alle spalle, nemmeno con uno molto più forte di lui.

Leo, però, sembra si sia ripreso e preparato all’attacco. I suoi movimenti sono più veloci e i suoi colpi più potenti. Con un urlo di battaglia, mi libero dei quattro che mi stavano addosso e decido che devo liberarmene il prima possibile, con un trucchetto da ninja. L’attimo dopo, penso che questo potrebbe dare un vantaggio anche a Leo. Scaglio un fumogeno sul pavimento e il fumo si propaga nello spazio, celandomi alla vista delle macchine; in meno di pochi secondi, sono tutti a terra, disattivati.

Fortunatamente, noi siamo addestrati per muoverci nell’oscurità e nella nebbia. Anche Tiger Claw lo sarà?

“Leo?” lo chiamo, nella speranza che abbia colpito il suo avversario e stia bene.

Tiger Clow è effettivamente a terra, ma non sembra definitivamente sconfitto. Leo si tiene il braccio, con un’espressione di intenso dolore, come se lo avesse usato con tutta la forza che aveva, e non sembra in grado di riprendere la spada in mano. Invece l’avversario, l’attimo dopo, si rialza e sembra quasi che stia balzando su di lui, per dargli il colpo definitivo…

 

***

 

Ho fatto appena in tempo a caricarmelo sulle spalle e a fuggire da lì, dopo aver infilzato sulla schiena il nostro avversario: per lui, non sono che ferite superficiali. Appena si sarà ripreso, ci inseguirà. O magari, deciderà di tornarsene con la coda tra le gambe da Shredder… a ricevere la sua punizione? No, non credo proprio. Dovrà pur portargli la testa di uno di noi due, se non quella di entrambi, se vuole giustificare il suo fallimento. Non si darà per vinto.

Intanto, mentre faccio del parkour tra un tetto e l’altro, sento la voce debole di Leo biascicare qualcosa, dalla schiena:

“N-Non avresti dovuto… È stato… pericoloso… ahnn…”

Ma certo, Leo! Prego! È stato un piacere, non devi preoccuparti! Lo avrei fatto per tutti i miei fratelli!

“Piantala! L’unico che stava per trovarsi a mal partito eri tu!”

Lo sento rifiatare, senza replicare. Deve essere stanco morto e molto provato. Dopo un istante, lo sento sospirare e lasciarsi andare, come se avesse perso i sensi. Mi preoccupo per un attimo, ma forse è meglio così: non dovrò continuare a sorbirmi i suoi rimproveri e le sue spacconate da supereroe.

 

***

 

Quando lo vedo riaprire gli occhi, siamo in un condotto fognario secco, a poca distanza da uno degli sbocchi verso il canale navigabile di Harlem, tra il Bronx e Manhattan. Ci siamo allontanati da “casa”, perché abbiamo la regola di non portare mai i nostri nemici nei suoi pressi, ma di tornare solo dopo che le acque sono tornate calme, e non posso proseguire con Leo ridotto in questo stato. Il braccio sanguinate, poi, ha lasciato tracce per tutto il percorso: non è escluso che le stiano seguendo, e stare in una zona vicina all’acqua potrebbe essere la nostra salvezza. Ai “mici” l’acqua non piace.

Leo ha lo zigomo sinistro tumefatto, segno che si è preso un pugno bello potente e ci vorrà sicuramente una borsa con ghiaccio da metterci sopra. Ci sono anche diversi lividi sul corpo e dei tagli. Non ho la cassetta del pronto soccorso con me, adesso.

Mi sciolgo la bandana rossa che ho come maschera e la avvolgo stretta attorno al suo braccio ferito: il sangue si nasconderà bene, nel suo colore, e verrà assorbito dalla stoffa. Per il resto, non posso far altro.

“Sei stato… imprudente… come al solito…” sono le prime parole che gli sento dire. Dovevo immaginarmelo. Il suo tono, come sempre, è di rimprovero e di superiorità.

“Intanto, però, sei vivo. Siamo entrambi vivi!” gli rispondo seccamente, guardandolo da una posizione superiore, come a sottolineare che, tra i due, è lui quello che sta male.

Mi sembra così indifeso, in questo momento…

Invece, solleva il viso e mi sfida con gli occhi dardeggianti.

“Avresti potuto ferirti anche tu. Possibile che non pensi mai, prima di agire?!”

Eccolo che deve iniziare a farmi la ramanzina, come se fossi inutile, sprovveduto e incapace…

“Ma non è successo! E, in realtà, la mia strategia ha funzionato alla grande! Sei tu quello che non ha reagito in tempo!”

Sospira. Proprio come quando pensa che io non capisca quello che intende dire. Lo capisco benissimo, invece! E non ci sto!

“E come avrei dovuto fare? Pensi che ti legga nel pensiero?!” esclama, con rabbia. “No, Raph! Tu dovevi essere al sicuro, assieme a Donnie e Mikey! Non saresti mai dovuto tornare indietro per salvarmi, non ne avevo bisogno!”

“Come, non ne avevi bisogno?! Non dire idiozie, Leo!” lo aggredisco verbalmente, sentendomi arrivare il sangue al cervello, perché pensa che, come un cagnolino, debba solo seguire i suoi ordini. Quando inizia a fare il pallone gonfiato, diventa inconcepibile! Chi si crede di essere?! Non è invincibile! “Ti ho salvato, invece! Se non fosse stato per me, forse non saresti tornato affatto questa volta!”

Eri in pericolo di vita… Perché non lo riconosci, per una volta? Perché non mi riconosci, almeno questa volta? Perché non mi dici che avevi bisogno di me?…

“Me la sarei cavata, in qualche modo… Non ero ancora finito.”

Ancora? Ancora con questo ragionamento? Ancora questo sguardo di rimprovero, come se ti avessi disturbato, invece che aiutato? Come se fossi un … “fastidio”?...

“Oh certo… Tu sei perfetto, no? Tu sei il ‘fearless leader’! Hai veramente una spocchia enorme, caro il mio leader!” E uso tutto il mio sarcasmo, perché altrimenti dovrei ammettere di sentirmi ferito…

“L’hai detto. Io sono il leader. Ho il dovere di pensare a voi, prima di tutto.” Si riappoggia alla parete, con un’espressione stanca. Ecco perché dico di non aver bisogno di nessun leader e che preferisco badare da solo, a me stesso. “Tu, invece, non pensi! Sei troppo impulsivo!” aggiunge poi, dandomi l’ennesima spiegazione del perché, al contrario di lui, io non _valgo_.

“E spiegami, ‘grande leader’, come pensavi di proteggere noi, da morto?” lo provoco.

A quel punto, sgrana gli occhi e mi guarda come se avessi detto una bestemmia.

Ti sembra davvero così impossibile, Leo? Davvero pensi che tu non abbia mai bisogno di qualcuno che abbia _cura_ di te?... Il fatto di essere un fratello maggiore e un capo non ti rende automaticamente invincibile. Eppure, so che mi risponderesti che, per noi, saresti disposto a diventarlo… anche se è impossibile; so che passeresti ogni respiro della tua vita a diventare più forte, per noi.

Ti sei mai chiesto se noi vogliamo questo? Se io voglio darti questa responsabilità? Il fatto che te l’abbia data il Sensei non significa che potrai mai raggiungere quella perfezione ideale…

Scommetto che se ti dicessi che vorrei solamente e semplicemente che tu fossi mio fratello, non lo capiresti…

“N-Non dire sciocchezze, Raph… I-Io…” mi rispondi soltanto, allontanando da te questa eventualità come allontani il viso. Stai solo negando, Leo. Sei in piena negazione solamente perché il pensiero di lasciarci indifesi sarebbe per te più insopportabile che morire. Provi ad alzarti, facendo forza sulle gambe, per dimostrare a me e a te stesso di non essere in condizioni così cattive, di avere ancora forze da sfruttare e che non puoi stare troppo tempo con le mani in mano mentre siamo inseguiti… E che vuoi difendermi dal nemico, altrimenti, ai miei occhi non saresti più un leader. Ebbene: non lo sei mai stato!

“Smettila! È inutile! Sei ancora debole” esclamo, dopo essermi mosso in tuo soccorso, dato che hai avvertito un capogiro improvviso e stavi per accasciarti a terra. “Hai perso del sangue. Non puoi fare l’eroe, in questo momento.”

Lo tengo sollevato per pura fortuna, perché sembra quasi che il suo corpo con collabori. E i nostri visi sono a poca distanza l’uno dall’altro. Lui solleva lo sguardo verso di me: il suo azzurro, nel verde chiaro dei miei. Sembrano il cielo che s’incontra con la terra. Perché non mi capisci, Leo? Perché non provi a metterti nei panni di chi ti vuole bene? Nei miei…

Per un attimo, i suoi occhi sembrano chiedermi la stessa cosa: e io? Mi ci sono mai messo nei suoi panni? Sì, Leo… Perché io ti capisco come nessun altro. Siamo uguali, io e te. Con caratteri diversi, ma vogliamo le stesse cose. Non capisci che, da solo, non puoi fare tutto?

Sì, lo so… Io vorrei che mi dicessi che _senza di me_ non potresti fare tutto. Che _senza di me_ non sapresti come fare, addirittura! Ma non lo fai mai… Non puoi, perché tu _devi_ fare tutto senza di me, senza di noi. Ma è quello che vuoi tu?

Quell’attimo, in cui comunichiamo con lo sguardo, svanisce come se tra cielo e terra si fosse messa di mezzo una nuvola. In pochi secondi, richiudi gli occhi e sembri di nuovo perdere i sensi. Meno male che ti tengo io. Ti porto, con il mio peso e le mie braccia, a sdraiarti a terra, sospirando profondamente. Se solo non dovessimo sempre litigare, per parlarci…

Dopo averti lasciato tranquillo per terra, controllo le tue funzioni vitali e, portando una mano sulla tua fronte, mi accorgo che hai anche la febbre: ecco perché sei così debole. Dannazione! Sei conciato davvero male… Così, sarà ancor più difficile…

Mi siedo accanto a te, mentre riposi: probabilmente, dovremo passare la notte qui e attendere l’alba. Anche io cerco di riposare un po', tenendo comunque all’erta i miei sensi. Ti sento lamentare nel sonno. Hai degli incubi che ti agitano; forse, sia per la ferita che per la febbre. E la tua perenne ossessione che, se non ci sei tu, noi non sapremmo cavarcela. Mi viene da chiedermi se hai fiducia in noi. In me.

Perché non sembra che abbiamo passato tutti questi anni ad allenarci assieme, a passare insieme le prove del Sensei che, lo sai, non erano mai facili per nessuno. Le tue erano ancora più difficili, ma noi non siamo degli incapaci, Leo. Perché non credi un po' più in noi? In me… Siamo tuoi fratelli, dopotutto. È assurdo…

Tu non potresti sopportare di saperci in pericolo. Come fai a pensare che per noi sarebbe facile, senza di te? E sia chiaro che non te lo dirò mai, ma… vorrei che, almeno, lo sentissi.

“Raph?...” sento la tua voce debole, che mi chiama, cercando di vedere se sono addormentato o meno.

“Mh” rispondo appena, aprendo di poco gli occhi, cercando di risparmiare energie. Leo ha il viso sudato. “Hai sete? Vado a prenderti dell’acqua.”

Devo evitare che si disidrati. Sto per alzarmi, ma sento la sua mano fermare la mia, mentre il suo respiro diventa più affannato.

“Raph… Non posso... non posso… essere un peso per voi… lo capisci, vero?”

E ancora insiste… No che non lo capisco! E perché noi dovremmo essere un peso per te?! Perché non capisci che questo ragionamento è contorto e malato?!

Strappo violentemente la mano dalla sua presa, senza guardarlo e senza rispondergli. Mi alzo, cercando di allontanarmi: la scusa è sempre quella di portargli un po' d’acqua. Dopo un paio di passi, però, mi fermo.

“Non riesci proprio a fidarti, vero? Non ti puoi proprio fidare di me” gli chiedo, con un’indignazione aggressiva nella voce. Non puoi proprio fidarti di questo fratello forte ma impaziente? Protettivo ma istintivo? Desideroso di giustizia ma troppo passionale?

Un lungo attimo di silenzio.

“N-No… non è come pensi tu” mormora, con il fiato ancor più corto. E allora com’è, Leo? “Non posso… darvi i miei pesi. Non posso far fare a voi quello che devo fare io.” Il leader… “Non posso farvi rischiare la vita… al posto mio” mormora, con un soffio. E la sua voce, oltre che leggera, sembra anche dolce. E mi fa star male.

“Non dici sempre che siamo una squadra?” gli rispondo, con il tono che sembra quello di un cucciolo bastonato e per cui mi odio dal profondo delle viscere. “Quindi, il nostro leader non si fida della sua squadra abbastanza da condividere il pericolo? Non si fida di me, che gli guardo le spalle?...” Mi faccio pena da solo, per quello che sto dicendo.

“Raph…”

Sento rammarico nella sua voce. Proprio non ce la fai, vero?

Perché non ammetti che non puoi sopportarlo, perché siamo fratelli?

È qualcosa di troppo complicato…

All’improvviso, un rumore! Dei passi! I nostri sensi scattano all’allerta! Ci hanno trovati! Proprio adesso?!

Leo non può muoversi! Significa solo una cosa… Questa volta, devo essere io a proteggerlo.

Per favore, Leo, lasciamelo fare. Per questa volta…

“Fidati di me, Leo” gli mormoro soltanto, per poi correre lungo il canale, per gettarmi all’attacco.

“Raph! No! Aspetta! Raph! Non lo fare!” sento la voce di Leo mentre mi allontano, allarmata e tesa verso di me. Non mi volterò a salutarti, perché tornerò! Non ho alcuna intenzione di dirti addio! Perché, dopo, voglio sentirtelo dire. Voglio sentirti dire che sono degno di te! E che senza di me, non puoi vincere!

 

***

 

“Raph… Raph…”

Ansimava, Leonardo, mentre si trascinava faticosamente lungo il terreno umido e sporco del tunnel, strisciando come meglio poteva, aiutandosi col braccio sano, per andare dal fratello, per farlo tornare indietro o aiutarlo a combattere, a difenderlo e proteggerlo. Per dirgli che non lo considerava inferiore, che si fidava di lui, ma che non poteva perderlo…

“Non posso vivere senza di te.”


End file.
